borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Cult of the Vault locations (Borderlands: The Pre-Sequel)
Clean-up request? I don't understand why this article is categorised under "clean-up"? The game has only been out a couple days, I put the article in the under-construction category (as this was missing, but is very clearly the case) I didn't remove the clean-up category, however it doesn't seem like it applies. Could somebody clarify, or was this article just mis-placed? Zuriki (talk) 03:03, October 16, 2014 (UTC) :That clean up template was copied over the Borderlands 2 article which is in a horrendous state. This location guide has yet to plunge into the same quagmire. -- WarBlade (talk) 03:07, October 16, 2014 (UTC) :Hah my bad. Forgot to replace that part. So with the under construction thing up there now, do we like remove the clean-up thing now? TapSiLogMACHINE (talk) 10:59, October 16, 2014 (UTC) ::Since the article isn't "dirty" I think it's safe to remove. I'll go ahread and do that now. By the way, I was trying out an alternate format for the artlcle on my user-page, I'd like for some feedback. -- Zuriki (talk) 05:43, October 16, 2014 (UTC) ::::That format you got on your talk looks fine, but the reason why I didn't just do something like that is that I want to keep the page as small as possible. I mean, even if you hide the images, they're still going to be loaded beforehand. Most people will want to enlarge those thumbnails anyway if they need to see it, so I think just links (like what I got set up here) would do just fine. TapSiLogMACHINE (talk) 18:47, October 16, 2014 (UTC) :::::I see your point, I guess the most important thing is consistency and completeness anyway. I will continue in the fashion that we have been doing insofar. -- Zuriki (talk) 01:47, October 17, 2014 (UTC) ::::::I just added the final location descriptions, went over the whole article with a consistent phrasing of locations, clarified a few of them, and removed the clean-up template. It's a wiki, though, of course; if you want to edit it more, take off your pants and go hog wild. BuddyPharaoh (talk) 06:13, November 5, 2014 (UTC) Symbol in Jack's Office That's weird. I found it last night with my Claptrap while playing with a friend and it was in the same spot as listed here, but like 4 times the size. Now that I'm playing with my Athena, it's the same size as the one in the screenshot. Has anyone seen what I mean by that large vault symbol? TapSiLogMACHINE (talk) 03:41, October 22, 2014 (UTC) :Nope. Maybe you're mistaken, I've discovered it on both my Athena and Claptrap characters and it's been the same for both. At most, probably a graphics bug -- 04:08, October 22, 2014 (UTC) ::Nope. Not at all. TapSiLogMACHINE (talk) 18:55, October 22, 2014 (UTC) :::Looks like a graphical bug to me. Like I said, it's never been any different to the screenshot I showed on various playthroughs with different characters. It also makes more sense for it to be the small size given where it's located (fits just between the desk and the bush), in your screenshot it clearly overlaps part of the desk and creates a weird disjointed pattern. So I conclude: bug. -- 19:43, October 22, 2014 (UTC) ::::Mayhaps. I also noticed that one of the symbols in Outlands Canyon is sort of floating. Like, if you look at it from the side, you'll see that a part of it is off the wall. It's weird how other people are seeing it the same way in the same game tho (I wasn't the host in that screenshot). TapSiLogMACHINE (talk) 18:47, October 23, 2014 (UTC) :::::TPS is really buggy. I've seen everything that isn't a static prop disappear (enemies, npcs, buttons, geysers, etc), I've seen Wilhelm with a female body, I've had cult symbols that say "E Discover" but don't register when interacted with and don't give the progress on the challenge. So anything is possible. -- 18:55, October 23, 2014 (UTC) ::::::Yea man, I know what you mean. I've seen that get stuck on the UI sometimes, even seen some lasers stuck on weir—wait, WHAAT?! Did you just say you've seen Wilhelm with a female body? How do you replicate such a bug, so we could examine this. TapSiLogMACHINE (talk) 21:45, October 26, 2014 (UTC)